The following description relates to elevator systems and, more specifically, to using sensors to identify crowds in an elevator waiting area and seamless call elevators.
A passenger movement device may be provided as an elevator. The passenger movement device permits a passenger to board the passenger movement device, to ride the passenger movement device from a location where boarding occurred and to dismount the passenger movement device at a dismounting location. In the case of the passenger movement device being an elevator, the boarding and dismounting locations may be any floor of a building that the elevator services.
In any case, in elevator systems, an elevator group serves a floor call with any combination of active or idle cars depending on dispatching parameters supported for traffic modes in that building.